School Shuffle!
by girlovesusall
Summary: A new school has opened in america and they are doing a switch with the Japanese school. discontinued until I get to 20 reviews.
1. The Shuffle

A new dueling school was just opened in America when they decided to do a foreign exchange with Japan. The exchange included 2 boys and 1 girl, and the same for Japan.

They chose these from the english school:

Layla Karr

Bill Harper

Danny Smith

From the Japanese school:

Alexis Rhodes

Jaden Yuki

Syrus Truesdale

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Assembly in Japanese school:

"OK we all know about the American school opening and we will be doing an exchange starting next week, there will be 2 boys and 1 girl for this exchange and that will be anounced tomorrow" Said Dr. Crowler to the kids in the aditorium(spelling I know).

"So since nothing else is to be said you are all dismissed" He said letting them leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Assembly in American School:

"OK since we know about the Japanese School ours started with we are doing a foreing exchange and three people will be chosen to go 1 female and 2 males and I will tell you who they are and might I add you will be leaving in 1 week from tomorrow" She said.

"The lucky three are Layla Karr, Danny Smith, and Bill Harper, so pack your bags and we will talk to you tomorrow about the details, you are all dismissed" The teacher said, the teachers name was Mrs. Akoko and she was a very nice teacher who everyone loved. The classes here where only about 2 hours long each with 3 a day, one on each card.

When the announcements where made Layla's friends where shocked and yet felt great for her, so when they where dismissed they went to talk to her she said "Yes I have always wanted to go and my dream came true, but I am soooo scared to ride in a airplane, and I will send you all letters everyday!" she said hugging them "So will you guys help me pack?" She asked.

"Duh of course come on!" They said pulling her to there dorm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day in the Japanese School:

Over the announcements Dr. Crowler said "Sorry to interupt classes but these are the three who are participating the exchange, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, and Jaden Yuki, thats all thank you" After that Alexis's friends(Mindy and Jasmine) said "oh my god! You get to go well you HAVE to write, OK?"

"OK OK OK you guys of course I will, but come help me pack!" She said as they walked to the dorm after class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same day as in Japanese School in American School:

Layla and her friends Mia and Rachel where helping her pack, they packed:

Some School uniforms

A few shirts(non-uniform)

A couple pairs of non-uniform pants

A dress

2 skirts

Toothbrush

3 pairs of pajanmas

Other things she needed which would take me to long to list (LOL)

"OK we are done!" said Layla falling onto her bed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later in Japanese School:

"By Alexis, Jaden, Syrus" said Zane as they left

"BYE GUYS" yelled Jasmine and Mindy together as the 3 left in the cab.

When they got to the airport Dr. Crowler took them to the plane and told them that there escort would hold up a sign saying 'Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus' to make sure he got the right kids, and he had there descriptions with a picture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Departing day at the American School:

"Bye layla" said her friends giving her a hug.

The boys also said there goodbyes and they left for the airport and Dr. Crowler was picking them up.

They got on the plane and started on there way to Japan.


	2. The Rooms

At the Japanese Airport:

"Hello are you Layla, Bill, and Danny?" Asked Dr. Crowler

"Hello, I am Layla" Said Layla intruducing herself, the boys did the same.

"OK well I am Dr. Crowler your escort" He said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the American Airport:

"Hello are you Mrs. Akoko?" Said Alexis.

"Yes are you...Alexis Rhodes?" She said looking at the clipboard.

"Yes and this is Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale" She said introducing them.

"Well I am here escort you back to the school, and I see you where the same uniform as us so we don't need to worry about that so lets go" Said Mrs. Akoko.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Japanese School:

"Here we are Miss. Layla, Mr. Harper, and Mr. Smith." Dr. Crowler said pointing at it.

"Why it is wonderful" She said the plane coming to a landing there.

A bunch of kids where standing abround not far from where they where landing. Possibly to greet them but none of them knew for sure.

They stepped down greeted by Professor Banner and the other teachers, Bill was staying with Bastion, Layla was staying with Mindy and Danny was staying with Chumley, all on there levels, not above or below(that should tell how good the three are).

The six students where taken to Professor Banner's office, to be put with there new room mates.

"Hello Bastion my name is Bill it's nice to meet you"

"Same to you and i hope you have a good stay here!" Said bastion happy to see a new face. They left.

"Hello Layla I am Mindy I hope we become good friends!" She exclaimed

"Yeah me to, so can you show me to where we stay?" Said Layla

"Oh yeah sure will follow me" Said Mindy the second pair to leave the room.

"Hey I'm Chumley, I can show you around now if you want but I have to go get some grilled cheese first" Said Chumely.

"Oh that would be great, so lets go, yeah and i like grilled cheese to!" he said following Chumely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layla was following Mindy around the school since they decided, tour first, when she passed a boy, she whispered to Mindy "Who's that?", she whispered back "Oh thats Zane he is like the best duelist in this school"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chumely, that girl Mindy she is really pretty I just have to meet her"

"Yeah whatever I don't really know her but I could help with getting grilled cheese"

"Really? Awesome lets go" and they went to get grilled cheese and might I add Bill does not look anything like Chumely because he is 'attractive'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

School in America:

"Alexis, this is Rachel, your tour guide and room mate" Mrs. Akoko said

"Hello you ready to check out our room?" She said

"Sure!" Said Alexis following her out of the office.

"Jaden this is Bobby he is the brother to Bill he went to your school he is your room mate and escort"

"Oh cool lets go!" said Jaden

"Ok then lets go!" said Bobby

"And now last but not least Syrus this is Kristin, she is going to show you to your room and escort you to your classes and be your guide, I have to leave so Kristin give him the tour" She said leaving

"OK Mrs. Akoko, lets go syrus!" she said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaden do you like Alexis?" Asked Bobby

Jaden flushed "umm sorta" he said with a smile

"Now umm where is the cafeteria,I am dying of hunger"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I forgot Disclaimer so i dont own anything but the plot and my characters. And please Review since I want to know what everyone thinks!


	3. Class and more

--Chapter 3, yeah yeah I know a little fast but whatever!--

In the morning in America:

"Jaden wake up!" Bobby was shaking him

"You don't want to be late on your first day!" Bobby said

"uh fine fine whatever" he said sleepily.

He got up and got dressed and went to class with Bobby, the first class was about spell cards and well boring so he tried to stay awake but was sorta out of it. After class he met up with Syrus and Alexis for lunch with Rachel, Bobby, and Kristin as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning in Japan:

Layla got out of bed and went to go take a shower, then got dressed and headed to class with Mindy, she still didn't know the school at all and wanted to meet some people there. She fought up the courage at breakfast to say hello to Zane. "Hi" she said.

He looked at her "Hello, aren't you one of those exchange students?"

"umm...yeah" she said with a blush.

"So what is the new school like?" He asked in the un-emotional voice that he always spoke in.

"umm well it is the first year and all but it is sorta like this but a very different location" She said

"Well thats interesting" He said

"Umm well I 'm going to go eat breakfast so see you later ok?" She said with a little smile

"Uh sure" He said going back to his food

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chumely was eating breakfast with Danny who really wanted to talk to Mindy but couldn't, He really liked her, she had pretty hair and what he could tell a nice personality.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bastion and Bill where eating breakfast talking about there best duels and how Jaden was really good and the Ameridan school the best was Daniel Scotter, a big hit over there. He wanted to meet Jaden for a duel but since he was in America couldn't and Bastion wanted the same for Daniel, he sounded pretty good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In america after breakfast:

So far the 6 have become pretty good friends so they starting talking about where they came from to see how good the dueling back there was. So far bastion and Zane went around, and here it was some Daniel guy and Jaden was going to duel him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Japan:

There was talk about how different class was and such and how they only had short but few classes here. It seemed nice and Layla wanted to stay. And after class Danny 'accidentally' ran into Mindy. "Sorry" He said. "Oh no my fault I wasn't paying attention" She said.

"Hey Mindy!" said Layla "Oh hey Danny, have you met Mindy yet?" she asked

"Oh we just met" He said with a smile.

"Ok well see you later!" She said walking off with Mindy, to there dorm so they could drop off there things before lunch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

On there way there Layla said "I saw you met Danny, all the girls drueled over him at home!"

"Oh really well here it is Jaden and Zane and since Jaden isn't here you only met Zane but trust me Alexis loves him, she just won't admit it" She explained

"Alexis?"

"Oh well she went to your school and is in the same dueling level as us, she is cool, and is one of my best friends, her and Jasmine that is...Speaking of Jasmine"

"Hey Mindy! Who's this?"

"Hello I'm Layla I am participating in the foreign exchange program" She told her with a smile "Oh really thats cool" Turning to Mindy she said "wow one of those new exchange guys is hot I think his names bill or something anyway, ready for lunch?" Asked Jasmine

"Oh yeah, Layla you ready?"

"Ummm yeah I guess, can I eat with you?" She asked nervously

"Oh of course and I want to get to know you" Said Jasmine with a wink

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was at lunch, eating grilled cheese with chumley. "Chumely i talked to her!" He said sounding a little excited.

"Oh cool" He saidtaking a bite out of hisgrilled cheese

Then they both went back to lunch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was sitting with Bastion talking about how they needed to find some good formulas for Bill's deck. You see they learned that they where very alike and used math for stratagie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok well end of the chapter, sorry for any kind of spelling error or whatever.


	4. Ceremony's

In America:

Since it was lunchtime the 6 ate lunch together.

"Alexis, since I have been talking about Layla, I think you should meet her she said she would write to me, so maybe you can meet her before you go home!" Said Rachel with a smile.

"Oh thats cool, I hope so to" Said Alexis returning the smile.

"Jaden" Syrus said "Are you going to duel daniel tomorrow?"

"Oh of course Sy I already talked to the teachers about it to, It will be before the Ceremony"

"Ceremony?" Said Syrus and Alexis together.

"Yeah didn't you know that there was going to be one for us?" Said Jaden with surprise since they had no clue about it.

"No but when is that?" Said Alexis.

"Tormorrow evening" he said shoving so food in his face.

"Oh ok" They said together

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Japan:

"Ok Mindy you said our ceremony is in about an hour right?" Layla asked getting ready.

"Yep but there is no uniforms yesssssss for once!" She said sitting around watching TV in Jeans and a red tank top.

"Oh really?" She said going over to her suit case.

"Yep" She said changing the channel to the Japanese MTV.

"Ok" She said pulling out a black knee length skirt and a green fittting Tshirt.

She went and changed and but her long black hair in a pony tail. The her and Mindy went outside so they could walk with Jasmine to the Auditorium.

"Hey Jasmine!" They waved to her while she walked up tp them wearing a blue jean skirt and a brown shirt with a cat on it.

"Ready?" She said as we joined arms. "Yep!" they said in unison. Then they started walking off twords the auditorium.

When they got there Mindy and jasmine went to take there seats while Layla went back stage with Bill Harper and Danny Smith.

"Ok I am here introduce to you our 3 exchange students starting with Bill Harper!" Dr. Crowler introduced him. He walked onto stage in Jeans and a black shirt.

"Hello I am Bill Harper" he said.

"Ok Bill I have a few questions for you starting with when and where did you learn Japanese?" Dr. Crowler said.

"I learned it last year, I was taking a course ofJapanese Languageand caught on fast" He said

"Ok and what is your favorite Duel Monsters Card?" He asked

"I think it is pot of greed because if you need some extra cards then it the best, in bad situations it could help you a lot" he said with a smile.

"Ok good thank you for your time, and next is Layla Karr" He announced after Bill left the stage and Layla walked on after telling him good job.

"Hello I am Layla Karr" she said with a bow.

"Ok same question when and where did you learn Japanese?"

"My mom spoke it so I grew up around it and began to understand it soI am pretty fluent" She said with a smile

"And what is your favorite duel monster card?"

"Red Archery girl, she is a water monster and i just think she is my favorite card even if she isn't all that strong" She said with a bow and walked off the stage

"Ok now welcome Danny Smith" and a bunch of girls screamed as he walked on stage

"I'm Danny Smith I know Japanese from my friends Bill and Layla who always spoke it around me and they eventually taught me while my favorite duel monster card is Hyozanryu, he has 2100 attack and is one of the best cards in my deck" then he walked off stage.

"Ok well those are the exchange students from America be sure to treat them with respect" Said Dr. Crowler before he walked off stage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In America:

"Ok well assembly is about to start and I am so nervous" said Alexis to Jaden.

"It's cool Lex we'll be fine they are just intruducing us to the students" Said Jaden reassuring her.

----Ok well haha cliffhanger mwahahahahahahahaha ok stay tuned for the next episode of dragon ball...I mean School Shuffle!----


	5. Romance

"Ok here we go" She said grabbing his hand.

"good luck Syrus!" said Kristileaven giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Umm Alexis Lets go!" Said Jaden walking out onto the stage with Alexis and Syrus.

"Students there are 3 exchange students you all need to meet first this is Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, and Jaden Yuki" She said guesturing to them when she said there names.

The rest of the kids where dismissed and they went off stage "Syrus I love you" Said kristen blushing right before she ran off. He reached after her but just watched her leave.

Alexis gave Jaden a hug and she went to her dorm after slipping him a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Japan:

Layla just bumped into Zane while leaving "Umm Hi sorry" She said looking to the ground.

"Oh" He said looking at her "It's ok"

"Thanks" She said turning on her heal and walking off. When she was away from everyone else she did a round-off back-handspring back-tuck with joy she talk to ZAne again then she realized something she was lost..."Crap!" She said walking onto some dock thing and sitting down "where am I?"

She heard a creak from a footstep and heard "Your on a dock" It was Zane

She turned to him "Zane" She smiled "Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I am sortaa always here adn do you need direstions back?" He said

"Yeah but I just want to sit here for a while" She said looking out at the water with her dark blue eyes.

"I understand I really like the water" said Zane.

"Me to I grow up going to the beach and going to lakes, swimming everything" She said still staring at the water.

"Yeah" He said looking at her.

She turned to him "This is what i wanted to do in America but you see there are no big bodies of water around..." she trailed off looking away.

He sat down next to her, "Well you could stay here" He looked away

She looked at him "What? Are you kidding, even though I would love to but...what would Rachel say, shes my best friend and we are really close and all"

"Well you could" He said still not looking directly at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill bumped into Jasmine on accident "Sorry for that" He said

"Oh no my bad" she said blushing

"We should talk later, seeya" He said walking off.

"yeah" She smiled

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In america:

Syrus was looking for Kristin everywhere and now he was lost trying to find something fimiliar, "KRISTIN" he yelled

She turned a corner hearing her name and say Syrus out of breath, "Syrus!" She said running over to him and giving him a hug.

He blushed and hugged her back "Kristin"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaden" Said Alexis

"Yeah Lex?"

"Well I was just saying that this is a good expirience and all but it is so different here, and I miss my friends" She said

"Its ok so do I but we have to make the best of this experience" He said grasping her hand and giving her a reassuring smile

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok done 4 today yeah doing maybe 2 more in the morning before I leave that is.


	6. cant think oh name

In Japan:

"So can you give me directions?" she asked

"No I'll walk you instead" He said standing up, she stood up, him helping her offering a hand that she took.

"Thanks" She said brushing a piece of hair off her face.

"Layla I never thought I would meet someone like you" he said walking with her twords her dorm.

"Thanks and you see ummm... same with me" She said blushing.

"Well we're here" He said

"Oh wow thanks for your help, see you tomorrow" She said with a wave walking in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In America in the morning:

They six met in front of the cafeteria before going in for breakfast kristin and Syrus holding hands. Jaden and Syrus seperated themselves "I see you met someone" He said

"Yeah i guess so, her name is Kristin and she is so cool" Said syrus "Well good luck" said Jaden returnung to the group.

"well today we all have to go to monsters class first so lets get going" Said Alexis since everone was done with there food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Japan:

Layla headed off to her classes with Mindy and she was telling her all about Zane. "Oh my gawd are you serious!"

"Yeah dead serious!" She said "He even walked me back!"

"Thats so cool" She said "I'll leave you on your own today" She said with a wink and left her to find her way to class.

"Mindy!" She yelled but she was already to far away to hear her.

Then in the corner of her eye she saw Zane. "Zane" She said turning around.

"hi?" he said seeing how excited she was.

"well Mindy ran off and I still know nothing about this campus!" She said sort of frustrated

"Its ok I 'll help, so we really need to show you around" He said with a smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In America:

Jaden was on the verge of falling asleep while Alexis was taking notes and Syrus was drawing Dark Magician Girl.

"Jaden what is the answer?" Asked the teacher.

"Huh uh what answer?" He said startled by the question

"This one!" She said pointing to the board

"Oh ummmm a trap card" He said

"Yes...but you need to pay more attention to class!" She said then returning to the lesson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Japan:

Class was as boring as ever, and Layla was paying close attention even though it was boring and taking notes, she had to learn from this experience. Bill was somewhat listening but nodded off every once in a while. And last Danny was paying attention, but not taking notes at all. So in other words Bill would most likely never try this again and Layla would just love to stay, since A) This school was better B) She spoke Japanese better C) coughcoughZanecoughcough

After class Mindy was packing up and looked over at Layla's notes and said "Gosh I never even take notes are you like super smart or something?"

"No not really its just I want to do this again sometime" She said looking down at her notes thinking 'Do I really want to leave?'

"Well lets not think of that lets have fun!" said Mindy with a smile

"Fine, but we have a free afternoon what should we do?" Said Layla

"I don't know we'll aske what jasmine and your friends want to do" She replied

"Oh I know, lets go out to the beach!" Layla suggested

-

well it was short and it has been a while but i do need move ideas ok? please please please review with some help!


End file.
